Will Ben Get Her
by Squirrelsarecrazy44
Summary: Olivia has become the new target of Ben. Ben is disgusted how this girl acts and wants her gone. Will Ben get what he wants, or will Olivia beat him. Will she show him fear? Updated last 10/20/13


Olivia-Twilinkzem  
Crystal-YoungLinkZeldaFan123  
Sarah-EmeraldGroveSage  
Lizzie-SkyLink

* * *

Monday night

Ben has found a target. A young girl named Olivia. From what Ben knows, Olivia will go out of her way to help anything and anybody in distress. Whether it be a human being, or the tiniest bug alive. It made him sick. That's why, she had to be kidnapped, tortured, and killed. Ben made a plan. That night, he executed it. He listened in on her conversations. She was sitting at her desk, typing her Novelization of Twilight Princess. Olivia's Mother asked, "Can you close the garage door for me, Olivia?"

"Sure mom." Olivia replied back and went to the garage. As she was about to close the door, she saw a silhouette of something small. The shape was very familiar. A closer look, it looked just like the elegy of emptiness statue. It was too far away to see any features, but she could tell it was under the street light. It always worked, but that night, it wasn't working at all. She turned around and ran inside her house after slamming the garage door shut. She ran upstairs to her room to tell her sisters, Crystal and Sarah. She could only talk to them through text messages, but that was good enough. She told them of all that happened. Her sister, Crystal was scared from the start.

* * *

Tuesday evening.

It was about 5:30 in the evening. Olivia went to put the trash cans away. It was still daylight. She balanced on the curb like she always does and grabbed the trashcans. After she got them in the garage, she turned around to go inside. When she turned around, she saw the statue once again. She could see everything, but the eyes because it was too far away. It was under the street light once again. A car came down the road and didn't seem to see it and drove through it. That was it for Olivia. She ran inside, not looking back and ran upstairs to text her sisters about it again. Crystal was saying that some time she should go under the light post to see what will happen. Olivia agreed to. Sarah thought it was a bit foolish, but understood why she wanted to. Olivia was curious. Once she's curious, you can't stop her. That is something Ben also learned about her.

* * *

Wednesday morning

Olivia went on her way to school that morning. She decided to try walking underneath the light post, and so she did. Nothing happened so she continued on. After a few steps of walking, she felt like she was being followed and turned around. She saw nothing following her, so she continued on. Every so often, she'd turn around and look over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. She was texting her sister, Crystal to give her updates. Once Olivia was near the cross walk, her phone shut off, even though, the night before, it was full battery. Ben was close to getting her. He just had to grab her, but wasn't able to quite get her. She was lucky this time around.

That afternoon.

Since Olivia couldn't text Crystal, Crystal was very scared and worried. Olivia got home and plugged in her phone just as Crystal called her.

"Hello?"

_"Oh my God. You're alive. I was so scared Ben got you."_

"Oh, sorry, Onee-chan. My phone died so I couldn't text you."

_"Avy, please, don't go under that light post again. I thought I lost you."_

"Ok, Onee-chan, I won't."

_"You better not, Woman! I better get off before I get in trouble."_

"Ok, bye."

_"Bye."_ They hung up and texted eachother. Olivia admitting that she went under the lamp post and said she felt dizzy when she did. Crystal said for her not to go under the light post again. Olivia said she wouldn't, but she soon would. Her curiosity was coming back again.

* * *

Thursday

Today was the day that Elizabeth was coming back to school. She was one of Olivia's sisters. Lizzie was sick with a minor stomach flu, but was well enough to come to school. They usually hung out at Olivia's house afterschool. This time, Lizzie was making sure Olivia didn't try to go under that post again. If only she knew what would happen that night. Olivia's parents went out to get her Dad's IPad from his work and then stop at McDonalds. Leaving the two girls alone. Lizzie went to the bathroom, but Olivia took this chance to lock her in the bathroom. Olivia went outside and saw Ben under the street light. She walked up to him and just sat down.

"You've got guts to come out here and just sit in front of me like that."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I can tell you're afraid on the inside. But, I guess I'll let you go this time. Next time, you may not be so lucky."

"Whatever." Olivia stood up and walked back inside. She unlocked the bathroom door and Lizzie walked out. Lizzie hugged her so strongly that it could have broken Olivia's back. After they were done hugging, Lizzie slapped her hard on her cheek.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Olivia! You scared us so bad. I wouldn't be surprised if Crystal was crying!" Lizzie then calmed down. "Please, Olivia, don't scare us like that. We couldn't bear to lose you. You're our little sister."

"Ok, Lizzie." They watched Ridiculousness the rest of the night.

* * *

Friday Morning

Olivia and Lizzie headed out to go to school. Olivia saw Ben under the street light. She walked up to him.

"I thought I told you that next time I wouldn't let you off so easy."

"I'm not afraid of you Ben." Olivia continued down the sidewalk with Lizzie. Lizzie was walking close to Olivia because she was scared. Olivia wasn't scared at all. Ben was following them. Olivia's cellphone died again. Nothing more happened that day, but there is always tomorrow.

* * *

Saturday

Olivia and her best friend (Who will be referred to as brother) and boyfriend are going to go skating at The Coach Lite. Olivia had been looking forward to it all week. Little did she know what Ben had in store for our little Olivia, or rather, her younger brother. It had been years since Olivia was last skating. Her boyfriend never knew how to skate. She made one lap around the skate place until she was near the counter. Her boyfriend ran up to her.

"Olivia, take off your skates right now, Jake broke his wrist." Olivia felt an immediate feeling of panic and instantly got off her skates and ran to her brother. She wasn't the best runner, but if you would have seen her, she would have been faster than a bullet. Jake was on his back on a bench. His left arm above his head with an ice pack on it. Jake's mother was standing by, holding his uninjured arm.

"Now, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was about to exit when someone kicked my skate and I fell back. I put my hands up to break my fall and now my wrist hurts. I'm sure someone did trip me, I felt force on my heel."

"Did you manage to see who it was?"

"No." Olivia looked up to the skate floor and saw a small blonde boy and he passed by long enough for her to see his face. Bright blue eyes and a twisted, sadistic smile on his face. Olivia felt anger boil inside her, but she didn't want to leave her best friend's side so she stayed put and looked down at him, his face contorted in pain. She hated seeing people she cared about in pain and began to tear up. "Olivia don't cry, I'm ok. It might be just dislocated."

_"That's worse!" _Olivia thought. She knows that relocating a bone is worse than actually breaking it. _"Why did this have to happen to him. Why couldn't it have happened to me. Ben you're going to pay!" _A staff person came with a thing of cardboard to make sure he didn't move his wrist too much. They got Jake to the hospital. They found that his wrist was broken and slightly dislocated. Olivia's boyfriend was staying the night at Jake's house to keep and eye on him and help him.

* * *

Sunday-Friday

Nothing much happened Sunday, except her computer acting up. Other than that, nothing really happened. That was the same for the rest of the week. Now Saturday was an exception. Olivia and Crystal were texting back and forth, talking about a dog named Jet that was unknown to be a boy or a girl. That morning, Olivia went to the Old Country Buffet (Bucket). There, Olivia met Lizzie's cousins' cousin, Ben. Who had blonde hair and green eyes. He was the same age as her and the same height.

"Olivia, this is Lexi and Lyssi's cousin, Ben. Don't worry, not Ben from Ben Drowned." Lizzie explained.

"What is there too worry about, I'm not afraid of Ben." Olivia said.

"You're not?" Ben asked. He was shocked to hear that.

"No. Who cares what Ben does?" Olivia says.

"You are so brave." Ben said.

"Thanks, but I don't care about bravery, I just care about getting Ben to leave people alone. Especially those I care about." Olivia says

"I think I know what you should do, you seem nice. Try talking nicely to him. Say you'll be his friend. I think he's just a lonely kid who just wants a friend. The reason he's going after you is because he thinks it's disgusting how nice you are to people, when in reality, he's just trying to get you to show him the same kindness you give others. I seem to have an understanding of Ben. I'm about as lonely as him ever since Lizzie moved away. Try to be nice to him. Show him that he isn't as lonely as he thinks."

"Ok, I'll try that. By the way, have you heard from the trouble twins yet?" Olivia asked. Nobody has heard from Alex and Alyssa since about Sunday of last week.

"No, and we're really worried. Lexi would have called if they were leaving this morning."

"Hmm. I hope their ok."

"Me too." After they were done talking, they went to their homes. Olivia thought of what she'd do next time she saw Ben. She hadn't seen him in about a week. She looked out the window on the platform of the stairs. She saw just who she was thinking about. She went back down stairs and went out to the blond haired, blue eyed, kid.

"Hello Ben."

"I see me hurting your friend did nothing to scare you away."

"Why are you hurting people?"

"I love hurting people. All the people I hurt deserve it because they have something I don't."

"What would that be?"

"I'm not telling the likes of you. Just go away." Olivia shook her head and sat down in front of him.

"I'm not leaving. I want to be your friend, Ben. You can trust me. Just tell me, what is it?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You make friends so easily, they just have to talk to you and you listen to them, when you listen and talk back, a friendship starts to form. You make friends with everybody and I'm sick of it. How can you be so DAMN likeable!?"

"Well, you just have to listen. I'm willing to listen to what you have to say."

"Forget it." He kicked her in the stomach and started to run. Olivia ran after him and grabbed his arm. She pulled him into a hug.

"I'm willing to listen if you'll tell me. I'll be your friend Ben. I promise to be a good friend too."

"Let me go, you disgusting thing."

"I will not." Olivia felt Ben start shaking. She heard him let out a sob. "I will be your friend. Nobody deserves to be lonely. You certainly don't." Ben hugged her back. After a few minutes, they sat in the grass. Ben explained how his life was like in Termina.

"Then, my Dad decided to drown me. He wanted me to be lonely, he never let me outside. He didn't want me to look at anyone so he even took my eyes. Even in the after life, he didn't want me to see anybody. I doubt you want to see how I really look."

"I'm willing to see if you're willing to show me." Ben nodded. He stood up and there was a dark glow around him. He showed her what he really looked like. There was empty voids in his head where his eyes were supposed to be. His blond hair was matted with blood throughout. He was so much paler than before. Blood was dripping from his empty eye sockets.

"This is how I look, truly. This is what my father made me look like." His voice was a bit echoey.

"That's horrible that he did that. I can't believe someone would do that to their own child. It makes me sick." Ben went to how he was before.

"What makes it worse is he smiled when he was at my funeral. What kind of sick man smiles at his own son's funeral!?"

"I don't know. But, he can't hurt you anymore. And I promise that I will be your friend from now on. Now, do you know what happened to my friends, Alex and Alyssa?"

"No. I swear I had nothing to do with it."

"I believe you. I wonder what happened to them."

"I don't know. But any friend to a friend is a friend to me now. I will help you look."

"Thank you."

* * *

October 20th

It's been a while since anything has happened, the twins were ok. THey had been grounded by their grandparents, and recently moved to where Olivia and their cousin Lizzie. Little did they know, something different was happening, putting their lives in danger, all of them. That is another story though.


End file.
